


I Think I Would Know

by patchfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: “Howard wasn’t exactly observant when I knew him.”





	I Think I Would Know

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that's been percolating in my head for over a year, almost since I started my chronological MCU rewatch in September 2017. There's a few hints along the way, especially in the Agent Carter series, that the Stark family could well be Ashkenazi Jewish in ancestry. I'm taking a lot of liberties with Maria Stark, mostly because of how little detail there is about her in the MCU and I can, but I have an entire rationale in my head based on reading I've done and real-life stories and events. 
> 
> There will most likely be a follow-up to this at some point during the reminder of Hanukkah.

“What is this, Rogers?” 

“Hanukkah present?” Steve says after pivoting in the hallway to glance at Tony and the box he’s holding. “Do already have one?” 

“No,” Tony says, shaking his head irritably. “I’d never even heard of it. How’d you do that?” Steve opens his mouth and Tony cuts him off. “Never mind that, we can discuss it later. You’re not Jewish.” 

“No,” Steve agrees. “I’m not.” 

“Then why are you giving me a Hanukkah present?” Tony demands. “I’m not Jewish, either.” 

The look on Steve’s face goes beyond just shock, Tony realizes. He looks dumbfounded in a way that goes beyond his usual not getting references to the modern world. “Yes, you are,” Steve says finally, sounding very certain and a little bit sad. 

“No.” Tony shakes his head a second time. “I think I would know if I were Jewish, Rogers.” 

“I looked it up, even, since I never got a chance to meet your mother,” Steve says, looking genuinely sad about the simple fact that he never met Maria Stark. “But she was Jewish, too, so even accounting for the fact that the Reform movement didn’t move away from matrilineal descent until ten years after you were born, you are, in fact, Jewish.” 

“My mother wasn’t Jewish.” 

“She was. And your father, which you also apparently didn’t know?” Steve says. 

“I would know if I were Jewish!” Tony repeats. 

“Howard wasn’t exactly observant when I knew him,” Steve says with a faint air of disapproval. “And he didn’t mention it to that many people. I assumed maybe things had changed after the war.” 

“Maybe you’re wrong. Age makes people forget things.” 

Steve gives Tony the look of faint disapproval. “Anyway, Happy Hanukkah.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony says. “Happy, uh, Holidays.” He shakes his head for what feels like the tenth time in five minutes as he and Steve head their separate ways. Howard would have mentioned if they were Jewish; he wouldn’t keep that kind of a secret.


End file.
